


His Big Day

by mific



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Community: Drawesome, Gen, Nobel Prize, Suits, drawtober
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:53:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27040804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mific/pseuds/mific
Summary: Rodney finally gets his Nobel prize.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	His Big Day

**Author's Note:**

> Catching up with posting my Drawtober fanworks. Prompt: star.  
> Pentel brushpen and fineliner drawing, watercolours and gouache for the colouring and background.

[ ](http://www.mediafire.com/convkey/0e02/wgnx1uj7z1qp4vlzg.jpg)

  



End file.
